


I think I’ve broken something

by NYWCgirl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Broken Bones, Caring Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missions Gone Wrong, Team as Family, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Not every mission goes as planned.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946980
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I think I’ve broken something

It was supposed to be an easy mission, get the USB stick and get out. They managed to the get it and it is tucked away in one of Mac’s pockets. Jack has his gun in hand just in case, while they make their way back out. They are almost outside, one more floor, when an alarm sounds. Mac looks at the offending alarm, trying to think what to do next. Out of nowhere guards appear in the hallway behind them.

‘Run!’ Jack orders and Mac takes off. He is almost at the door when he is grabbed by a guy in TAC gear. He does his best to fight the guy off, but he is no match against the man, especially when the two others join to help. Using the man behind him as leverage he pushes off, kicking at the two approaching men, hitting them in the chest. What he didn´t expect is that the man stumbles backwards still holding on to him. And then all of a sudden they crash through a window and they are airborne. Mac’s brain is still trying to make sense of everything when they hit the pavement. Mac lands partially on the man and has the wind knocked out of him.

‘MAC!’

Mac wants to answer Jack, but no noise comes out of his mouth. Time seems different because suddenly Jack is kneeling next to him.

‘Can you move your arms and legs?’

Mac nods, although pain shoots through him.

‘Good, because we need to get the hell out of here.’

Jack pulls Mac into a fireman´s carry and starts running. Mac groans and can´t keep from crying out when Jack changes his grip. But Jack has to tune out Mac´s distress if they want to make it out of this one alive. He doesn´t stop until he is sure he shook their pursuers.

Once he thinks there are safe, he tries to put Mac down as gently as possible but it is clear Mac is in a world of hurt.

‘Tell me what’s wrong.’

‘I think I’ve broken something.’

‘This arm?’ Jack points at the strange bend in Mac’s arm that is already turning blue, clearly broken.

Mac nods, ‘and some ribs.’

‘OK Kid, I can´t do anything about the ribs, but I can stabilize the arm.’

Jack takes Mac’s SAK and cuts of two straight sticks, tying them around Mac’s arm with some bandages from his TAC vest.

‘Do you think you can hike to exfil?’

‘No, I’m sorry.’

Jack’s worry suddenly skyrockets.

‘What aren´t you telling me?’

‘Something doesn´t feel right in my hip?’

‘What? OK, stay still, I’m calling Matty.’

After Jack explains Mac is injured and they aren´t able to make it to exfil, Matty promises to tell exfil to get to them. Riley uses the coordinates of Jack’s phone to direct them.

‘They are on their way kid. Before you know it, you will be on your way to hospital.’

‘That would be a good idea. I could use some painkillers right about now.’

‘I hear you kid.’

‘It doesn´t take long before exfil operatives approaches them. They are carrying a foldable stretcher. The medic of the team quickly stabilizes Mac and with the four of them they quickly and efficiently transfer Mac onto the stretcher. Pain medication is pushed and they are on their way to the van.

* * *

‘Are you sure he can go home?’

Jack stares at the doctor, giving her his best Delta voice. The petite woman is clearly not impressed, ‘yes, I am. Mister Macgyver has a hairline fracture in his pelvis. He needs rest and he can do that at home. The ribs and arm will also heal on their own with rest. Bed rest and pain medication is the only treatment required.’

‘If you say so.’

‘I say so. Now let’s go see Mister Macgyver, who is my patient if I need to remind you.’

They enter Mac’s room and he immediately picks up on the tension between the two of them, looking questionably at Jack, who just shakes his head.

‘Good evening Mister Macgyver, I’m comfortable in discharging you. Stay in bed for the first two to three days to reduce pain with movement. You should get help with using the bathroom, bathing, activities like that. A bedpan or bedside commode may be easier than using the bathroom, but that is up to you. As soon as possible start sitting and walking, but preferable use a walker or crutches, although that will be difficult with the casted arm. If you have questions, call your local doctor. Questions?’

‘Nope, crystal clear.’

‘I understand your insurance is flying you back home. A ride is also arranged to the airport, so you can wait here until your ride is here.’

‘Thank you.’

* * *

‘Jack, can you help me outside please?’

‘I can open the window for you.’

‘No, I’m done being inside. Bozer put a cot on the porch. You heard the doctor, I need to walk. I can get there but I need help with the stairs.’

‘Sure, do you need the bathroom while you are up?’

‘Good idea.’

Using one crutch, it is slow going since walking pulls on his ribs.

‘You want some pain meds?’

‘Yeah.’

‘I’ll help you on the cot and then get you some water and the pills.’

Mac nods, carefully maneuvering himself? He needs to be careful, he is not as steady on his legs as he would like to be. By the time he is laying on the cot, he is tired. Jack quickly gets his meds and some bottled water. Mac takes everything without questioning. The moment the pain pills kick in, Mac’s eyes slip close.

Jack smiles, it’s good to see the kid rest, he needs it. He walks back to get himself a drink and something to read. He better settles in for the long haul because it is going to be a long six weeks.


End file.
